Worth Fighting For
by jhilton0907
Summary: Humphrey's life is turned upside down when Kate is hypnotized by an old friend of hers from Alpha School. To make matters worse, he plans on taking over Jasper Park, pushing Humphrey to fight for who he loves most, Kate. Inspired by darkjoker313's A Jealous Alpha and a old Alpha and Omega story, called Hypnotic Love
1. Chapter 1 Old Friends

Chapter One - Old Friend

 **Hello, I'm finally back** **and here is a new story inspired by a old story I read a long time ago, by a wrier called ThatPersonYouProbablyDon'tKnow. A lot of you would not have heard of him as he was around when the first Alpha and Omega story was out. As none of you may know, this guy is one of many talented writers that inspired me to do stories, another is TheChriZ1995, and may others. The only sad part is that stories of ThatPersonYouProbablyDon'tKnow are gone forever, his Alpha and Omega stories was the best ones in FanFiction, I'm just lucky I was able to save a few of them. The only way to read his work now is to go to the Lion King section and look for his new account, ThatPersonYouMightKnow. Now this is based and inspired by his first Alpha and Omega story called Hypnotic Love, where it features Kate getting hypnotized and Humphrey using his love to free her from her trance. This is also inspired by darkjoker313's A Jealous Alpha. That is a great story and I highly recommend it. This will also feature a new OC, who will be serving as the story's antagonist. Now before I begin the story, I want to apologize for the long wait, been extremely busy with work and deviantart. Plus, I suffered a major writer's block that infected most of my stories. As a writer, I want to provide the very best for all of you, but don't worry about Kate vs Lilly, the next chapter is slowly coming along. I do plan on updating that, as well as Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited, where Peter will go through a major change and finally do something that a lot of you wanted him to do, accept Kate. As for Love At First Sight: Fighting for Kate, Jasper Park, and Alpha and Omega: Losing Everything, they will all be put on hold until further notice. So, that's it for now... just glad that I came back from such a long break, but now, I'm really looking forward to see how this story goes. If any of you want to continue any of the stories that are on hold, feel free to PM me. Plus, for anyone that wants to do this, I do need to see some example of your writing, like a story or one shot. So enjoy the story and read the note below for a special update on the Lonely Omega sequel, A Lonely Omega: Apocalypse.**

 **Unknown's POV - A few months after the first movie**

It's been a five months since I ran away... from the only home I could ever have. What makes me mad was why I left... all because I didn't have the damn guts to tell her how I feel, the only girl I could ever love. The one that has haunted my dreams and the one that is my reason to return. What makes this harder for me is that she is the daughter of the pack leader and one of Jasper Park's most beautiful girls.

She is wanted by most of Jasper Park, but there was one wolf that wanted her, and he was just a weak ass Omega. Just thinking of her sends shivers down my spine, just thinking how it would look to have her snuggling with me or even lick my face lovingly. Her beautiful amber eyes sparkling in the light. Just the thought of running my paws through her soft fur, feeling her every curve. Hell, if I had the chance, I would have mated wih her. There were many males that took some of the females off to mate with them. I know she rejected every one of them. She kept saying that wanted to wait till she meets the One.

I wanted to be that, I wanted to be her One... the guy she could depend on. Now thinking of her, I remember that she was going to be the future leader of the pack. Imagine me being the leader, then I could push all the Omegas to do some work for us, making themselves useful, but I would have banished or executed that pesky Omega that wanted her.

I was about to enter the pack grounds when I hit head first into a tree.

"Damn it! Need to pay attention more!" I said to myself.

Jasper Park was always so beautiful, from nice view of the valley to the beautiful, breathtaking view of Howling Peak in the distance. That is where I will make her mine. Just saying that, made my yearn for her pressence, her voice, her amber eyes.

"Oh Kate, soon you will be mine and I won't let one wolf hurt you... sorry I was a coward back in Alpha School, but I came back to claim you as my own," I said to myself, making a plan to reveal my feelings to her.

Over the time I was gone, I learned a lot of stuff like new fighting techniques, a new way to make a den, and even aquired a special ability that I got from a strange wolf. However, I want to keep this ability to my self, as I use it to get my prey, making hunting very easy for me. It works very well with caribou and other small critters but I never used it on another wolf, nor do I want to.

It may be dangerous on other wolves and I don't want to be responsible for messing up a good Alpha, but if it's an Omega, then I do the mercy rule and end their pathetic existance.

As my newest mentor once said, an Omega is very useless unless you force them to work. He was a great Alpha and one known for his hatred on Omegas. His name was none other than the High Alpha Sam. He taught me to hate Omegas, he taught me to be cruel to them, but most importantly, he showed me that all Omegas are useless and if they don't prove their worth, they will die.

If Kate becomes mine, I will make her just like me, make her see Omegas as the lowest lifeforms in Jasper. Sam also told me that I could use my ability to make others see what I see, but I will only use it if it's an emergency.

"Halt! Who goes there!" A voice shouted at me, making me stop in my tracks.

I looked behind me to see a black grey furred wolf, with a white furred face. His eyes were yellow and his voice sound oddly familiar.

"Hutch, is that you?" I asked, smiling.

His eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging agape.

"Silver! Is that you?" Hutch said, not believing his eyes.

I love my name, as it fits me perfectly. My fur was all lightish grey, while my face was white like Hutch's.

"The one and only!" I said, still smiling.

Hutch smiled and ran to hug me. He hugged me tightly, almost suffocating me, but thanks to Sam, I had gotten a lot stronger.

Back in Alpha School, me and Hutch were the best of friends, even me and Candu were friends, but we didn't see eye to eyes on certain things. But what I was looking forward was seeing Kate again.

"Good... to see... you... too," I said, trying to breath.

"Sorry, it's just... you're back, and we all missed you," Hutch said, smiling, a tear coming down his face.

Was I missed that much, that made me smile more.

"If I may ask, who's this we you're speaking of?" I said, wanting to know more.

"Well, besides me, there's Candu, Garth, Winston, Eve, and even Kate," Hutch said, as the last word made my stomach flutter.

"Really... I kinda want to see Kate again, do you know where she is?" I asked, hiding my excitement.

"Yeah, she should be with her mate as always... I know you will like him," Hutch said, shocking me.

 _'Damn it, she's taken! Still, I have to try and see if she feels the same about me,'_ I thought angerly to myself, but cleared my throat before responding to Hutch, "Really, how did she meet him?"

"She knew him since she was pups... I'm sure you met him before..." Hutch said, as he began describing him to me.

I was now pissed, all this time, she fell for that useless Omega, the one that wanted her. If I ever see him, he better be ready to prove his worth or he will be executed!

"Oh I know him... he was... nice," I said, faking a smile.

Hutch nodded, "He is nice, and the best part, he treats Kate with so much love, she feels so special with him..."

Dang it, now it will be hard to woo her now, can this day get any worse! Unless I use my ability... no, I can't do that to her, I want her to love on her own.

 _'You know you her to be like you, just use your ability... she won't be able to resist,'_ my dark side said to me..

I do want her to be free, but I want her to be mine forever. For now, I'll just meet say hi to her and go from there on what to do. I know once I use my ability, one look in my eyes, she'll be putty in my paws.

"That's great, so where is she? I want to surprise her," I said, faking another smile.

"By the Alpha Den, in Humphrey's new den," Hutch said, as I nodded in confirmation.

We both hugged again and said our goodbyes. I started my way towards the Alpha Den, when I heard a voice that made my beat fast. It was Kate. I followed her voice to a den decorated in flowers. Inside was two wolves snuggling and nuzzling each other.

"Oh Humphrey, thank you for the wonder day!" Kate said, licking Humphrey's face.

I smiled evilly, as I imagined myself in Humphrey's place. Kate licking my face, her tail wrapped around mine, but there was something odd about this image. Kate's left paw was tied to mine, as if she was my slave.

 _'Why am I thinking that, I love her,'_ I said, but my dark side persuaded me, _'You are seeing that because you want that. This is what happens if you listened to me, Kate becomes your obediant mate, obeying your every command, plus, you had Kate kill Humphrey.'_

That made me smile, as my dark side kept talking to me, _'Make her yours forever... use your ability on her.'_

"Yes, I will make her mine... I will make her my obediant mate and turn her to Sam's way... then, she'll be happy and free..." I said, softly.

Little did I know, a part of me didn't want to do this, it was a part that Kate, not this monster that I had become. I was about to walk away when Kate spoke out to me.

"Silver, is that really you?" Kate asked, still laying next to Humphrey. He was also looking at me, making me nervous again.

"Yes Kate... it's me..." I said, making Kate run to me, hugging me tightly. She was also crying too, making me hug her even tighter.

 _'Better do it now,'_ I thought, but my dark side gave me a better idea, _'Not yet, better use your abilty and plant a simple thought in her, that way you can manipulate her into hating Humphrey.'_

My eyes began glowing, meaning that my ability was triggered.

"I'm here Kate, don't cry," I said, trying to get her to stop crying.

"i'm fine, just..." Kate said, but froze when her eyes locked with mine, before speaking slowly, almost in a monotone voice, "Very happy to see you."

I planted a thought in her mind that made me her most trusted and reliable friend. I stopped the ability and my eyes went to normal. Kate started blinking a few times before hugging me again.

"Please don't leave again, I really missed you," Kate said, crying again.

"I promise... I just explored the world is all, but I'm here for good this time," I said, "Just trust me."

What Kate said next shocked and made me smile, "Yes master... I trust you with all my heart."

Humphrey got up and started walking towards us, a friendly smile on his face. I just watched him as he approached us.

'Yes, it worked... now Kate will be mine soon and you will be dead,' I thought, looking at Humphrey, as he stopped right next to Kate.

"You must be the famous Silver, nice to meet you... I'm Humphrey," holding his paw out for greet.

Kate pulled away and went back to Humphrey's side, smiling at me.

"Yes, I am him, and you must be Humphrey, the one that stole Kare's heart," I said, faking a smile, _'More like stole Kate from me.'_

"Yes," Humprey said, smiling and putting his arm around Kate, "But it's more like me winning her heart."

"I'm glad to see that, how long were you two together?" I said, _'Like I give a damn.'_

"Three wonderful months," Kate said, leaning her head on Humphrey's shoulder.

 _'Damn it, if I hadn't ran away, then two months later, she would be mine!'_ I thought, wanting to rip her away from Humphrey, but if I'm going to get her, I would have to be sneaky and poison her against Humphrey.

"I'm happy for you two... well, I better say hi to Winston and Eve before finding a place to settle in for the night," I said, giving Kate another hug.

"Hey, why don't you stay with us, there's plenty of room!" Humphrey said, offering me a tempting offer, but I declined, not wanting to be tempted to use my ability just yet.

They were both sad about me declining, but understood the reason I gave them, or what I want them to think of my reason. We said our goodbyes and I drifted off towards the Alpha Den.

It wasn't until then that I noticed the sun was gone and the moon was already rising.

 _'Damn, night already...'_ I thought, then another thought came to me, _'How could I get Kate alone, unless I have Winston assign me with her for Alpha Duties!"_

That's it, that's how I can put my plan into action. I smiled evilly before finding myself at the entrance of the Alpha Den. I smiled even more when I saw Winston and Eve talking to each other inside.

"Now, it's time to put my plan into motion," I said, my eyes glowing again. I began walking towards them, none of them were aware of my pressence.

 **Kate's POV**

"It was so great meeting him, but did he seem a bit... off," Humphrey said, noticing how Silver took his time responding back to us.

"Yeah, he did seem a bit off, but I think he's just shocked to know that I'm with a handsome Omega," I said, snuggling with Humphrey.

Deep down, I wanted Silver to be friends with Humphrey just like he was friends with me, but after tonight, I don't think it will happen.

"Well, I think we better get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow," Humphrey said, yawning.

"Yeah, I just hope we can surprise him," I said, licking his cheek.

"Come on Kate, it's your dad, plus, I'll distract him while you and your mom get the party set up, maybe Silver can help out," He said, burying his face into my neck.

He took a deep breath and moan softly, "Oh Kate, I love you so much."

"I love you too, my sexy Omega," I said, softly.

Humphrey soon drifted off to sleep, while I just laid there awake, thinking about what happened earlier with Silver.

For some odd reason, as soon as I stared into his eyes, I felt this need to trust him even more, like he was more important and dependable to me. Then when he said to trust in him, I felt the need to obey him, like he's my master.

 _'No no no no... he's just a friend... I was probably just excited to see him again, plus, I always trusted him back in Alpha School... so it's nothing suspicious, right?'_ I thought to myself.

But it was weird that all of a sudden, I felt like he was more trusted than my precious Humphrey. Something was up and I had to be cautious about it. Right now, I just want to get some sleep and focus on getting my dad's surprise birthday party ready for tomorrow.

 _'If he tries anything, I will rip him into pieces, because I belong to one wolf and that wolf is Humphrey,'_ I thought, looking at Humphrey's cute face.

I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, with Humphrey all in my mind.

 **No One's POV**

Silver found his old den and smiled. After he paid Winston and Eve a visit, they were already on his side by the time he was done... using his ability of course. In just a few hours, he had successfully hypnotized Winston and Eve, making them trust everything he does for Kate, even putting him with Kate alone for Alpha Duties, but most of all, he made Eve more acceptable with him and Kate.

But, that's not all, he sort of hypnotzed Kate, planting a single thought in her, one that he could use to manipulate her into being his mate. Just the thought of Kate being with him made Silver blush.

"You did good today, but tomorrow, my plan starts... and once I'm done, I will be leader of this pack and make Sam proud," Silver said, then he made a gesture, smiling softly, "All hail Sam... the High Alpha of the REBEL pack... my leader and mentor."

 _'You wouldn't think that if Sam didn't get into your mind,'_ a voice said in his mind. It was the one part of what he used to before he met Sam. The one that Kate was friends with.

"Quiet, weakling... I'm in charge now," he said, baring my teeth.

 _'Please don't do this, not to Kate...'_ the voice said again.

"I don't care, Kate will be my slave forever and she will have a new stronger wolf to protect her," heI shouted, laughing evilly.

 _'This is not the Silver Kate knows, the Silver she knows will always respect her choices, will always be her friend, no matter what, and who said she didn't have a strong wolf to protect her... sure, Humphrey is an Omega, but he has protected Kate more times than we ever did,'_ the voice said again.

Was that voice right... hell no! He was a much better Silver and he will finish what Sam has started. Then he noticed that his dark side hasn't tried speaking to him, but another thought came to him, he had became his dark side and everything that Sam had taught him, became his strength.

 _'Remember what you were like before Sam...'_ The voice said, _'That's was the real you, but since you let Sam in your mind, he pretty much brainwashed you into a evil, manipulative bitch who only wants powers.'_

"Shut up, dumbass, you're dead, you have no power over me! I am the way I am because Sam has opened my eyes. Sam has defeated before, he will defeat you again!" he shouted, holding his head like a mental case.

He was not crazy, just hate having voices in his head! After a few moments, he began laughing again, but more in a dark voice.

"Defeated you again, weakling! I am here to stay and soon, Kate... will be... mine..." he said, evilly.

 **A:N/: How was it? What's going on with Silver? As you may have guess it, there is two Silvers, one is the one that Kate knew and there's the one that wants to make Kate his. So, here is a question for all of you, who do you think will talk to the good Silver? Humphrey or Kate? I always wanted to do a story like this, especial inspired by a story from the great ThatPersonYouProbablyDon'Know. So a huge special thanks to him and to darkjoker313 for his Jealous Alpha story. Both serving as major inspiration to this story. Sam also makes yet another mention in my stories, as one of my very first OCs, he's the one character that has became a big threat to the Alpha and Omega characters. So, as usual, here is the voting list on what could happen with the next chapter:**

 **A) Humphrey and Winston bond, as Humphrey remembers who killed his pack.**

 **B) Kate is manipulated by the evil Silver**

 **C) Sam makes his first appearance in the story**

 **Now, that is all for now, but I recently came up with a short summary of the new epic sequel, A Lonely Omega: Apocalypse, the sequel to A Lonely Omega. SO here it is:**

 **Set a few years after the events of A Lonely Omega, all of Jasper Park has united in hopes of keeping each other safe. But when Sam returns from the dead, he leads the rest of his army against Jasper Park, destroying everything. It is up to Stinky, Claudette, and Runt to help lead what is left of their pack against the evil Alpha.**

 **Look for the return of Lilly and Garth, as well as Sarah, Humphrey's mother. I haven't decided if Eve will return as she was among those that died in the first. Garth and Lilly will have a major part in the story. As for Humphrey and Kate, they will have a major part in the story, but Humphrey will be having visions of Sam's return and his next attack. However, Jasper Park will be no more by the end of the story. This story will be much bigger, much longer than the first one, and Humphrey will be pushed to his breaking point in the story. Nars and Fleet from Alpha and Omega 3 will be in the story and something very bad will happen to them. Plus, this story will also have an Independence Day feel to it, as it is one of my all time favorite movies next to Alpha and Omega. One theme of the sequel is that I'm going to show the true spirit of all the wolves of Jasper Park, showing their support for one another. I haven't set up a date to release the story, but it's coming. Once I have more info on when the story will be released, I will let all of you know, but for now... enjoy this story . Until next time, have a great night/day.**


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

Chapter Two - The Plan Begins

 **Well, here is the second chapter to Worth Fighting For. Looks like Silver is going through problems and he already messed with Kate, Winston, and Eve. It's only a matter of time before Humphrey realizes what is going on. So enjoy the chapter.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was having a nice dream of what future me and Kate will have, when all of a sudden, a voice spoke to me.

 _'Humphrey?!'_ the voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked, looking around, but saw no one there.

I also realized that I was awake when the voice started calling me. It didn't sound like Kate or anyone I knew... it was an unknown voice.

 _'Humphrey...'_ the voice said again, but softly.

"Alright, who's there! Show yourself!" I shouted, ready to defend my beloved Kate from who ever is calling me.

Nothing answered back, so I checked on Kate to see her sleeping peacefully, a blissful smile on her face.

"Oh Kate, if only you know how much I love you," I said, stroking her head softly.

Kate smiled even more when I did that, making me smile as well.

"Mmm... Humphrey... don't stop," Kate said quietly in her sleep.

She's dreaming of me... how lucky am I?! First, I was just a lowly Omega, losing everything I loved... my home, my family, even my friends... then, out of luck, I was rescued by Winston and Eve. It was then that I met Kate, little did I know, she was going to be mine.

Suddenly, someone started licking my cheek, making me jump. They giggled at my reaction, but I knew their giggle from anywhere else, my beautiful Kate.

"Sorry my love, didn't mean to scare you," Kate said, in a sweet voice.

I smiled and started nuzzling her, "It's ok my sweet Kate, it's a good wake up call though."

Kate kissed me, "I love you Humphrey... you know that?"

I smiled, "Yes sweetheart, I do know that, and let me tell you something, do you know that I love you with all my heart?"

Kate started to tear up, "Yes my love, I do know that, and I love you with all my heart... I love you so much!"

"Come here, sweetheart," I said, pulling her into a tight hug.

Kate buried her face into my neck, softly inhaling my scent, a few tears coming down her face.

"I'm so lucky to have my handsome Omega..." Kate said, softly, nuzzling me lovingly.

"And I'm lucky to have my beautiful sexy Alpha," I said, kissing her forehead.

Oh Kate, this feels so right, holding you in my arms. I made the right choice, not giving up on my feelings for you.

But my happiness fade for a moment... when I looked on a certain object in the den. It was a piece of wood, with writing that meant the world to me. Kate understood why it meant so much to me.

"Thinking about him again?" Kate asked, looking up.

"Yes Kate... I just miss him..." I said, started to tear up..."When those damn wolves came and killed my pack, they took him away..."

"Don't cry Humphrey, I'm sure he is alive... somewhere?" Kate said, trying to cheer me up.

"I know sweetheart, but what if he's dead... I couldn't live with myself knowing my little brother was out there... alone... without someone to take care of him."

"I would have loved to meet him. Wait a minute, you know what? maybe later on today, we can talk to my dad and see if you and me can search for him," Kate said, smiling.

"Yeah, we should do that... after all, you and me are a great team," I said, smiling, happiness returning to me, "I'm going to talk to Silver, maybe he knows about the wolves that took my brother."

"Why would he know that?" Kate asked, confused.

"Kate, I don't know, but I have to try and ask him... he said he was exploring the world, right?" I asked Kate, who nodded in confirmation, "Then he had to have run into those wolves... they pretty much have a large territory."

"Maybe you're right... plus, he hasn't talked much since he arrived... you know what, I'll talk to him about it," Kate said in a perky voice.

"You do that for me?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course my love... I'll do anything for you, just like you did everything for me," Kate said, licking my cheek, "Besides, Ash is a part of my family."

I smiled and nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle softly, "You're the best Kate."

Kate shook her head, "No I'm not handsome... after almost losing you twice, I am far from the best... you however are the best and that's all that matters to me."

"Kate, you never lost me, and you never will," I said, placing one of my paws on her cheek, staring deep into her beautiful amber eyes.

"I love you," Kate said, softly.

"I love you too," I said, kissing Kate.

Kate kissed me again, but it had more passion. This was what I loved most about our relationship, we both loved each other deeply and we were both devoted and faithful to one another.

We both stopped kissing and just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. However, I was mostly admiring the beauty of her eyes, how they had a certain sparkle in them. But that is far from how beautiful they were, what I found to be most beautiful about her eyes is that they revealed who she truly was... a kind hearted, lovable girl.

I turned to look outside and saw it was morning already, then I turned back to Kate, who had a blissful smile on her face.

"Looks like it's morning... I guess time flies when you stare at beauty," I said, making her blush.

"Yeah, and you weren't so bad yourself, handsome..." Kate said, battering her eyes at me.

I knew what she was trying to do, "Ok Kate, if you're trying to seduce me, then wait till tonight, then we can have all the _fun_."

Kate faked a pouting face, but still had the cute smile of hers, "Oh darn... but I wanna do it now."

"Look Kate, I know you want to, I want to as well, but remember, we have plans today... I have to distract your dad and keep him busy all day so you and your mother can get his party ready," I said, getting a few giggles out of her.

"I know that, just couldn't resist doing that," Kate said, still giggling.

I kissed her again, then licking her nose, "I promise, that tonight, we can do it if you want."

Kate gave me a seductive smile. "I can't wait... I'm going to show you the best time of your life."

"Me too, they say the second time is better than the first," I said, smiling at her.

She then flicked her tail underneath my chin, still staring at me with that seductive smile of hers, "I still remember our first time... how you were so gentle with me, making sure I was ok throughout the entire mating process."

"It's because I care about you Kate, I don't want to be the one that hurts you, I want to be the one that protects you from all harm," I said, proudly.

I already failed at keeping my little brother safe, I wasn't going to fail from keeping Kate safe.

Not wanting to ruin any of our plans, we decided to pull away before we were tempted at doing something else. Kate decided to wash up before heading over, while I decided to go ahead and get Winston, starting our day of bonding.

Before leaving, I took a quick look at the piece of wood, "I promise Ash, I will find you and bring you back, even if it kills me... sorry I couldn't be a better brother, but I will make this up somehow."

 **Silver's POV - Moments earlier**

I just woke from my sleep. It was better than how I slept before, but I was mostly thinking of her. Imagining how it would look if she was mine, not Humphrey's.

I was stuck in my own thoughts, that I didn't realize someone was behind me.

"Remember me?" the wolf said, making me jump.

I turned to look at him and saw it was my mentor, Sam.

"Gosh, you scared me sir..." I said, laughing silently.

Sam laughed as well, but more evilly, "What can I say, I'm a very scary wolf... so tell me Silver! How is your mission going? Did you get that girl you were after?"

"Does it look it like I got her..." I said, sarcastically, but that made Sam blow up in my face, "Don't your dare be sarcastic to me, you understand!"

"Yes sir! Sorry," I said, scared.

"Good, never let it happen again," Sam said, calming down, "So, you don't have her, why don't you use your ability... the one I gave you."

"I did, I planted a simple thought in her mind, so I'll use that as a way to poison her against her mate," I said, proudly.

"Ugh, she has a mate, why don't you hypnotize him as well!" Sam said, annoyed.

"I can't sir, he is one of those lowly Omegas you warned me about!" I said, backing away slowly.

"I see now, you are showing mercy to him!" Sam said, his fur bristling up.

"Not like that sir! Honest!" I said, shaking.

"So, this is the thanks I get!" Sam said, hitting me in the face, "After all I did for you, this is the friggin best you can do!"

"Sir... I," I couldn't finish when Sam got in my face, "Shut the hell up... you will speak when I want you to speak."

I slowly nodded, as Sam continued speaking to me.

"You remember how you first came to me?" Sam said, I remained silent, not remember some past memories.

"I'll tell you... I remember rescuing a cute little pup from a dangerous little pack and took him into my own home... who shared his own food with you, and even teaching you how to be the wolf you are now!" Sam said, making a point to me.

I did owe him everything, after all he did for me. But what confused me the most, was the beginning part, I don't remember any of that.

"Then how come I don't remember any of the beginning part?" I asked, softly.

"Because I don't want you to remember that... everything that pack did to you, made you a softy, but I made you strong, the way you are supposed to be," Sam said, walking away, his back to me.

"You mean, you messed with my mind... that could be an important memory!" I said, when my good side came back to me, _'Good job Silver, fight back... this wolf has done a lot to you, even hid everything from you.'_

Sam just glared at me, killer intent in his eyes, "You say something like again, and I will kill everyone you know and love... including that Kate of your."

"You wouldn't!" I said, scared for her.

"Try me, but better yet, since you planted that thought in her mind, I could use that and make her my slave, then I will force you to watch what I will do to her," Sam said, licking his chomps suggestively.

"Alright sir... I won't do this again," I said, in defeat.

"Good... obey me Silver and you will have your precious Kate for life, as your mate and slave," Sam said, walking up to me, placing my paw underneath my chin. He lifted my head so I could look at him.

"Now, go and start brainwashing her against that Omega mate of hers," Sam said, smiling evilly.

"Yes sir," I said, nodding.

After that, he walked out of the den, leaving me alone.

 _'You idiot! You could have defeated him,'_ my good side said.

"I couldn't fight him, or he will hurt Kate or worse, enslave her to his will," I said, softly, tears coming down my face.

 _'You were going to do the same thing to her,'_ my good side said.

"Ugh, you are really frustrating! You know that!" I said, annoyed.

 _'Well, at least I know who I am, while you believe everything Sam told you,'_ my good side said.

"He speaks the truth, while you tell lies!" I said, baring my teeth.

 _'Damn, Sam has really destroyed you... your mind must be dead from all the brainwashing,'_ my good side said.

"Lies! I know what I must do," I said, confidently, "Kate, you become mine today, but for now, we'll just slowly damage your relationship."

I walked out of then den and towards her and Humphrey's den.

 _'I hope Humphrey answers me next time I try to call him, he needs to know about this?'_ my good said, making me angry.

As soon as I made it to the entrance, I saw Kate and Humphrey both talking to each other. I used this moment to finally manipulate Kate without her knowing it. My eyes were glowing and I took control of her mind, planting another thought in it.

"Good, once she obeys that thought, I'll take her," I said, laughing evilly.

I heard Kate said she was going to wash up, but as soon as I saw her, she was headed towards a secluded spot, where I will put my plan into motion. I quiet snuck ahead of her, hiding next to a tree, keeping an eye out for her.

 _'She listened to my thought, once she looks into my eyes, she will be mine,'_ I thought, laughing.

 **Kate's POV**

After a nice moment with Humphrey, I wanted to quickly wash up before heading to the Alpha Den. I walked out of the den and could have sworn that Silver was outside the den. I shrugged off the thought and continued walking towards the river where everyone takes their baths.

With it being morning, I wanted to enjoy my alone time, thinking only about my handsome Omega, so I took the shortcut through a secluded spot, heading straight towards the river. There was a small breeze, which quickly cooled everything. I also noticed that not many wolves were up, making me smile.

That means that the river is empty now, and I wouldn't get any flirtatious stares from the males. I hate it when they do that, especially since I'm with Humphrey.

I almost walked past Silver who was just standing next to the trees, almost hiding from sight.

"Good morning Kate!" Silver said, making me jump. He only laughed softly, walking towards me, a smile on his face.

"Gosh Silver... you scared the shit out of me!" I said, laughing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you..." Silver said, sitting right in front of me, still smiling.

"It's fine... just don't do it again... ok," I said, not noticing his eyes were beginning to glow.

"So what are you up to?" Silver said, staring deep into my eyes, his eyes fully glowing.

I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, they were pretty to look at though.

"I... I... I'm about... to wash up... before heading to... to the... Alpha Den," I said, struggling with the sentence.

He smiled even more, "Mind if I join you?"

His eyes began to swirl, making it harder for me to look away.

"Uh... I... don't... think..." I said, feeling all thoughts drain from my mind.

His eyes were locked with mine, spiraling, and I was slowly losing myself to his gaze. Just like that, I wanted Silver to join me, to help me wash up... but I was devoted to Humphrey, that would be considered cheating on him. I couldn't do that to him, but his eyes were taking hold of me, like I couldn't say no... no, I wouldn't... I want to obey.

"Yes... I love that," I said, sleepily.

Silver smiled, "Excellent, now when I lick your cheek, you will remember wanting me to join you, helping you wash up, alright."

"Yes master," I said, sleepily.

Wait a minute, that word, I said it before... no, this isn't good, he has me under his spell... I got to snap out of it.

Then he licked my cheek and everything went back to normal... what I was thinking disappeared, replaced with what Silver planted in me just now.

I smiled at Silver, "So, shall we go?"

"Oh yeah," Silver said, smiling evilly.

We both walked towards the river, but I was in a battle with myself. Silver done something to me and I'm trying to stay true to Humphrey. All I hope is that Humphrey saves me from this or at least believe me that I wouldn't cheat on him. If I lose Humphrey because of Silver I would never forgive him.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was slowly getting depressed again, thinking about my beloved brother who was taken from my a long time ago. Kate thinks he is alive, but I was worried about him actually being dead. All I know, I won't rest until he is found... right now, I really need to know if he is alive or dead.

I even remember the last memory of him, the moment he was kidnapped.

 **Flashback - 2 Years ago - Sawtooth National Forest**

I was sleeping silently next to one of my favorite trees, it was a place that me and my brother Ash found a while ago. It provided the best shade in our little home, perfect for any hot day. In the distance, I heard a cute little voice calling out to me.

"Big Brother!" The voice said, "There you are!"

I opened my eyes and saw Ash staring at me, with a big smile on his face.

"Morning little brother," I said, sleepily.

"Morning sleepy beauty," Ash said, in the most cutest voice ever.

"Why were you calling me," I said, getting up, shaking my head of the tiredness.

"Oh come on big brother, don't give me that... do you have any idea what today is?!" Ash said, excitedly.

I took a moment to think, not having a clue as to what day it was.

"Um, is it the day we go to the watering hole... to cool off or something," I said, faking a smile, but Ash saw through it.

"Nope!" Ash said, still smiling, "You don't remember, do you?"

I nodded in confirmation, but that just made him smile even more.

"Great, then I can surprise you!" Ash said, pulling out a small piece of wood, "Happy birthday big brother!"

The wood he had was carefully carved out, that had writing and one of his cute little drawings. I smiled as I admired the piece of wood.

"It's my birthday!" I said, smiling... Ash nodded in confirmation.

I took the piece of wood and read what was on it.

It read, 'Happy Birthday Big Brother... thank you for being the best big brother in the world. I hope you like this as I didn't know what to do for you on your big day... sorry, please don't be mad at me... Ash.'

I chuckled at the last part, before dropping the wood and grabbing Ash, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Ash, I love it," I said, tearing up a bit.

"Good, I was worried you would hate it," Ash said, laughing a bit.

"Oh come on Ashy, I love everything you do for me, you're the best brother in the world," I said,releasing the hug.

"You are too..." Ash said, bashfully.

"Boys, time for breakfast!" A voice shouted at us.

We both ran back to our den, where our mother, Sarah, and our father, Peter, sat, with a dead deer next to them.

"Oh yum... I love deer in the morning," Ash said, in a cute voice.

"You got that right brother," I said, walking closer to the deer.

"Are you ready to eat, sweetie," Sarah said, lovingly.

"Yes," Me and Ash said, at the same time.

We both looked at each other and smiled.

Peter shook his head, smiling, "Boy, you two are definately alike... it's a good thing that Ash has white fur or we will never be able to tell you two apart."

He was right, Ash was so much like me, he almost has the same exactly voice as me but he was so soft, unlike mine. Ash also has the shiniest white fur in the area, but his eyes were the same as me.

We were about to start eating when the next thing happened, shocked all of us.

Our neighboring wolves began shouting at everyone, telling them that bad wolves were attacking the pack.

Our dad quickly got up, ready to defend his home, he looked at us and mom, telling us to get to the safe zone in our pack.

Just then, three humongous wolves, two were brown furred and the other was golden tan furred. They all charged at us, but our dad jumped in front of us, fighting the wolves to the best of his ability.

The golden furred wolf took one swipe with his claws, slashing our dad's throat, making all of us scream in terror.

"Humphrey! Ash! Run to the safe zone!" Sarah said, pouncing on the golden furred wolf.

We didn't hesitate when the two wolves jumped on our mother, tearing into her. We took this and ran as fast as we can.

It was only a few seconds when we heard a wolf shout at the wolves killing our mother.

"You idiots, he's getting away!" the wolf shouted.

I took a look and saw a pitch black wolf chasing at us, his jaw open to grab one of us. His eyes were the color or blood. This made me scared as I pushed myself to go faster, but before I saw the wolf get closer to me.

"Not my big brother!" Ash shouted, jumping in front of me.

I stared in terror as the wolf clamped his jaw onto Ash, picking him up.

"Fine, he will have to do!" The wolf shouted, "Come on, let's get the hell out of here!"

"Ash!" I shouted, coming to a complete stop, but it was too late, he was already far away.

The last thing I heard was Ash call out to me, his sweet little voice scared from what was happening.

"No no no no! Give him back!" I shouted, running after them, but a pure silver pup pounced on me.

"No! Don't do that, he will kill you!" he shouted.

"I don't care! I need to help my brother!" I shouted, pushing the pup off of me.

But, the wolves just disappeared from sight... I stared into the distance, seeing my whole world come to an end.

"No! He's gone," I said, softly, tearing up.

"I'm sorry... the took my brother as well," the pup said, putting a paw on my shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gone, and it looks like he was protecting me... that wolf was going after me," I said softly, tears now streaming down my face, "What kind of brother just lets this shit happen!"

"Don't do that, buddy, it happens, you had no control over it..." the pup said, tears brimming his eyes, "What's done is done, what we can do now is find a way to get them back."

"I will do anything to get him back, even if it means me getting killed in the process,"I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Let's work together then, we both lost someone to those wolves," the pup said, "My name is Silver by the way."

"Humphrey," I said, turning to him.

 **End of flashback**

Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost didn't recognize him, that was him... the Silver Kate was friends with. It was strange that he didn't recognize me, but the question is, did he get his brother back and how did he escape?

The last time I saw Silver was when we found the lair of those wolves, but our plan was ruined when the wolf that took Ash appeared. He towered over us before knocking me to the ground. He also knock Siler but not to ground, but into another wolf.

Silver was taken into the den, while the wolf walked over to me, picking me up in his jaws. The last thing I remember was being thrown into river, which led me to Kate.

"I want Winston there when I confront Silver... he either was brainwashed or lost his memory," I said, walking out of the den, heading to the Alpha Den.

What I didn't know, is that Silver was indeed brainwashed and all his memories of meeting and helping me, were erased by that very wolf that took my beloved Ash.

 **A:N/: How was it ? Please review so I'll know the story is. So Humphrey has a brother and he was kidnapped before he met Kate. As to what that wood in Humphrey's den is, it's the wood from his brother, as to how he got it back, will be revealed in a sad flashback. Now, we know more about Silver and he is being used by Sam to take over Jasper. Now, Kate is already being manipulated by him, things do not look good. So, now it's voting time.**

 **A) Kate is manipulated even more at the river and gets into a fight with Humphrey**

 **B) Garth and Lilly section**

 **C) Good Silver remembers Humphrey and tries to take control of himself**

 **D) Ash is shown alive, unharmed**

 **There you have it, vote for what happens next. Please review, I worked really hard on these two chapters. Kate vs Lilly will return, but for now, enjoy this story while I work around the writers block that is affecting Kate vs Lilly and Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited. Have a nice day/night.**


End file.
